The present invention relates to a bottom plate for a carpet power cleaner. More particularly, it relates to such a bottom plate which is removably mounted on a carpet power cleaner.
Removable bottom plates for carpet power cleaners are known in the art. These bottom plates are constituted of steel sheet or similar material. The bottom plates must be mounted removably, inasmuch as so-called round brushes provided in carpet power cleaners tend to wear and must be exchanged by a user. For this purpose, the known bottom plates are mounted on the housing of the carpet power cleaner by means of screws. These screws are so constructed as to allow the user to unscrew them without the utilization of a tool, for example by a coin. The above-mentioned mounting with the aid of special screws is widely utilized; however, it is very expensive.